<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第十五章 by Moonbyultopfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388396">第十五章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan'>Moonbyultopfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, moonsun, wheebyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第十五章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周末，文父就叫文星伊带着辉人回家，幸好金容仙已经被金父母叫回家了，不然文星伊又不知道要向容解释多久。</p><p> </p><p>“爸你干嘛叫我和辉人回来啊？”文星伊就嘻嘻哈哈地带着辉人进家。</p><p>“星伊啊！好久不见呢！”丁父坐在沙发上跟文星伊问好，文星伊想都没想到今天丁父既然也在，连忙展现出他成熟的一面让他们觉得自己很可靠。</p><p>“星伊啊，你也已经毕业了，是时候来接手爸爸的公司了！今天丁叔叔来这里其实是有事情想要跟你们商量。”</p><p>“星伊啊，你也跟辉人交往很久了，对吧？是时候结婚了吧！虽然你们还很年轻，但我和你爸爸年纪也不小了呢！等你们结婚了，丁叔叔就把公司交给你们去处理了！”</p><p> </p><p>他们就你一句我一句聊得很开心，文星伊就坐在一旁沉默着。辉人也默不出声牵着文星伊的手。</p><p> </p><p>送走丁父母后，文星伊就质问他的父母。</p><p> </p><p>“爸妈！你们不是知道金容仙的存在吗？干嘛还跟丁叔叔他们说这些啊！要是我跟辉人结婚了，容怎么办啊！”文星伊整个大爆发因为他没有勇气开口告诉金容仙自己会跟辉人结婚或者是让金容仙做自己和辉人的小三。文星伊就离开了家里，想办法解决问题。</p><p> </p><p>“辉人啊，你觉得我应该怎么办啊？要怎样告诉容呢？”文星伊望着辉人希望能得到什么方法。</p><p>“我也不知道呢，还是我们就不要结婚了呢？我去告诉我爸爸吧！只要说是我不想结他就不会生气的了！”文星伊马上拒绝辉人的提议因为婚是一定要结的了只是要怎么处理金容仙是一个问题。</p><p>“算了，不想了！我们去逛夜市吧！”文星伊就拿出他最擅长的逃避来面对所面对的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“你看你吃得满嘴都是！”辉人就伸手打算帮文星伊擦掉，结果被文星伊拉了过去吻住了。</p><p>“这样不就擦干净了吗？”文星伊就笑得像个小孩子一样，辉人也拿他没办法只能每次都让文星伊占便宜。</p><p>“星伊？！”文星伊听见有人喊他就转头望过去结果那人既然是金母。文星伊吓得不轻，直接把牵着辉人的手放开。</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>到了金家，金母就把所看到的事情说出来，金父气急了，拿起棍子就要往文星伊的身上打下去，幸好被容阻止了。</p><p>“爸！不要那么生气好不好啊！”</p><p>“怎么能不生气呢？你难道不生气吗？”</p><p>“我们三个人是一起生活的，所以我早就知道辉人是谁了！”</p><p>“什么？！你们既然！我的天啊！我要见文星伊和那女生的父母！”</p><p> </p><p>就这样文家和金家现在就坐在文家客厅里，文星伊也特别嘱咐辉人让她呆在家因为他不想因为自己的问题伤害到辉人。</p><p> </p><p>“所以说你们文家都知道文星伊这小子是有两个女朋友的咯？”</p><p>“是的，金先生。”</p><p>“真是岂有此理，哪有你们这么宠孩子的！”</p><p>“我们要怎么教育孩子是我们家里的问题还轮不到你这个外人来教我们怎么教孩子！”文父被金父给激怒了，还说文星伊即将与丁家千金辉人成亲。这个消息不止吓到了金父母也把金容仙给吓坏了。容转头望着文星伊希望他告诉自己这是骗她的，但见到文星伊低着头不说话容也猜到文父说的话是真的。</p><p> </p><p>“好，不送了，我们走！容仙你以后都不准再跟这小子见面了！”金父就生气地带着金容仙回家去了。</p><p> </p><p>金父就开着车载着她们母女俩打算回去之后就马上离开这里，没想到他们在回家的路途中发生了车祸。金父母当场身亡而金容仙就重伤在医院昏迷。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>